


Time in stop

by DemetriaBts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Maid, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Maid Original Character, Major Original Character(s), Minor Bullying, Minor Original Character(s), Rich Bang Chan x maid oc, oc moving to another country, rich Bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriaBts/pseuds/DemetriaBts
Summary: Childhood friend Chan and Andrea were inseparable. Until their high school years Chan hasbto leave Australia and go to his parents place in Korea for family business. He promised he’ll come back but he never did.Now high school graduate Andrea, and her friends, decided to have a 3 month trip holiday before their studies. Andrea decided to use that time to volunteer at orphanage shelters, until she was offered a maid job at the Bang residence. So she accepted.What she didn’t know is that that house she stepped in, is her childhood bff’s house. And he’s mega rich.





	Time in stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic here and I’m trying to get use to it so please be nice uwu - also follow me on twitter @demetriabts

Andrea was playing with her dolls, smiling and talking to herself. It was  just a babbling mess until a boy came up to her. “Hewo, I-I’m Chwris.” He smiling shyly as he sat down next to her. “I’m Andwya.” (They are like toddlers.) and the two began to hit it off, relaxed with each other’s company.

 

Andrea smiled at the memory as she opened her eyes to the unfamiliar scenery, forgotting about the flight she had a night ago. She yawned and sat up on the bed, checking her phone notifications, messaging her parents. “Andrea! You up! We have to shop!” She heard her friend say. She giggled and throw on a black dress with sunflowers on and put on deodorant before slipping on her cardigan and sports shoes. She stuffed her handbag and left the bedroom. “It’ll be a good day don’t worry, you have us. 

 

”


End file.
